guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:All Alone in the Darkness
I would appreciate it if anyone could tell me an easy way of getting to the marker. Sir On The Edge 18:19, 1 November 2006 (CST) Is this quest runnable? :No, as you have to fight an average-sized group of Margonites at the end. Shido 02:35, 24 November 2006 (CST) :You can run to the end and through the portal, then when you come back out if you kill the margonites (even though the quest objective isn't to do that yet), the quest will complete. --Mr crow 03:04, 24 November 2006 (CST) Easy with a minion master. Margonites leave exploitable corpses, Shadows do too for some reason. Pretty sure the running trick no longer works, if some one wants to confirm it, I would be appreciative. I ran to the end, and see no margonites or Ahtok outside the Gates of Madness, so I'm guessing it no longer works. It is not runnable. You have to save the Scount for the quest to be completed. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:50, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :I disagree, this quest is quite runnable. When you zone into the Domain of secrets have a full henchman/hero party; make sure they die. Then just run to Gates of Madness (take the path on the other side of the outcropping that has the GoM portal from Ahtok so that you don't activate that part of the quest). Don't zone in, just activate the res shrine and kill yourself on any nearby group. You and all of the henchman will res at the shrine, and can easily complete the quest. --image:Hrothgarsig.jpg (talk) 19:10, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Margonite groups in the circular hall Does anyone know if some of the groups of Margonites in the circular hall only spawn with the quest active? The reason I think some of them may be is the Lightbringer article, in the Domain of Secrets section, mentions that there are 17 groups of them, and I think that I'm seeing way more than 17 groups. Anyone have any thoughts? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 15:01, 14 April 2007 (CDT) To the runner comments. i tried running and dying by the 2nd to last res shrine: before the scout. The game sent me back to the beginning, by Kormir . :( Trivia Refrence to this? --50x19px user:Zerris 21:07, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :If you view back through the history of the article, you'll see this triva note had been added and removed several times, dunno how this can be finalised one way or the other, as opinion is so divided, heck there's several other "Alone in the Dark" references which could be thrown in too, and it could degenerate into a "free for all". :D --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:39, 25 May 2007 (CDT) meh the notes here suck...i dont want to know if it is "hard", or what the "hardest part" is.....i just want to know what is the fastest zone to leave from....--Vanessa 09:07, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :I believe the only zone you can leave from is the one from Gate of Secrets. Is that what you meant Vanessa? Ibiris 15:14, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Running All Alone in the Darkness. If you run to the gate of madness first,go through the portal and then come back out, you can run this mission. Make sure you have at least one other human, and a good runner. # Run to Gate of Madness.(I used a dervish with Vow of Silence) # Come out of the gate of Madness. (one other person required) # Have your henchies and the other person stay where the scout is supposed to be. # Run back and talk to Kormir. # The margonites will appear but they will not attack, Tell the other person to just kill them all (as they do not attack) when the are dead the mission will automatically complete. :This is mainly if you fuck up and run into the gate of madness before talking to the scout dude. Its really the easiest way, Aside from fighting the margofags. :3 Has this worked for anyone else? Comments? Other easy ways? Shadowsin~ :I have tested it and it really works. The most difficult part was getting another human player :) 00:03, 24 May 2008 (UTC) But you have to have the quest active im pretty sure, I tried running a guildie that already beat the game, and when i went back to talk to kormir, it didnt work.[[Killaruna'LEET']] '''' 01:37, 12 August 2008 (UTC)